


一晌贪欢

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	1. 一晌贪欢

Windmill, windmill for the land

Love forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land，Is everybody iin

点击:Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

战争结束了。

马尔福作为临时转变阵营的食死徒家族，在黄金三人组掌权的魔法世界里并没有遭到很大非难。有那么多穷凶极恶、死不悔改的食死徒在逃窜，傲罗部分不出人力给这个事实上并没有在战争中造成实际危害的一家人，更何况他们为了“战后重建”已经贡献出了不少金加隆。卢修斯在这场变故后突然换了心态，决定老老实实安度晚年，把马尔福家的产业一股脑丢给了德拉科；德拉科倒是干劲十足，伏地魔实在没给他留下什么美好回忆，他认真想为这个没有伏地魔的新世界做点什么——当然，靠金加隆尽可能多的收买魔法部成员只是顺手之举。

新的世界，新的身份，和新的……人际关系。德拉科暂且把他和汤姆之间称作一段人际关系，尽管他希望不止于此。战争确实改变了他很多，比如说他居然对一个麻瓜产生了好感——由于接手了那些麻瓜生意，他不得不频繁辗转于两个世界，就在这时他认识了汤姆·瑞德（Red）。

那是在一个不怎么顺利的生意商谈之后，他满腹牢骚，强忍下向对面坐着的肥头大耳麻瓜施咒的冲动，还算礼貌地运用马尔福式冷嘲热讽优雅地告了辞，走进就近的酒吧里喝酒。第一次进入麻瓜酒吧让他不禁有些紧张，面对完全看不懂的酒单更是手足无措——威士忌会不会比火焰威士忌还要辣？玛格丽塔又是哪位美人的芳名？

“两杯马丁尼。”一个低沉温柔的嗓音适时穿插进来，体贴地帮他解了围。德拉科感激地把脸向左转去，看到一张五官立体深邃的英俊的脸，男人神色的眼睛正注视着他，凉薄的嘴唇弯起一个小小的弧度。这就是他和汤姆的初遇了。

汤姆虽然是麻瓜，却比他认识的大多数巫师都要见多识广。他有着像能看透一切的睿智，德拉科觉得在他面前隐瞒身份都够呛，身为巫师的优越感更是无影无踪。每当他们交谈时，他总能让德拉科想起卢修斯、西弗勒斯，或其他像领导者的角色，但又不那么相同；毕竟，父亲和教父可不会在他接不住话题时露出那种迷惑人的微笑，再用手摩挲他的掌心。

他要被汤姆若即若离的触碰逼疯了。他不清楚麻瓜是不是都像这样含蓄，但他和汤姆持续见面已经两周了，最亲密的接触也不过是汤姆摸了他的大腿——在电影院里，并排的座位中间，汤姆的手掌悄悄爬上他的膝盖，不动声色地顺着内侧的裤缝上下摩挲。德拉科几乎立刻就硬了，接下来的剧情什么都不记得，他不相信汤姆没感到一点儿端倪；可事实就是，好不容易等到电影结束，他兴奋又忐忑地柔声叫出“汤姆”时，对方只是微笑，说他要去赶一个晚宴。

至于什么晚宴，德拉科完全不清楚。汤姆很神秘，从不透露自身任何信息，他一度怀疑他也是巫师，可巫师怎么会费心装作麻瓜接近他？不是他吹嘘，整个英国魔法界大概就没有不认识他的人，何况他来麻瓜界也没伪装外貌。

心烦意乱地，他推门走进约好的酒吧。和第一次去的那家不同，这是家轻吧，音乐舒缓怡人，灯光也没有那么让人眼花缭乱。客人还不多，他很快看到了坐在角桌边的汤姆，便快步朝那里走去。

“等很久了？”他问，拉开椅子坐下。汤姆摇摇头，把桌上的一个漏斗型玻璃杯朝他推过来。“试试。”

杯里盛着一种浅蓝色的酒液，颜色却并不通透，像是漂浮着一些絮状的东西，显得朦朦胧胧。在麻瓜界待了这么久，他也能认出大多数常见的鸡尾酒，但这款显然不在他的认知范围内。他端起杯子，试探性地啜了一口——入口清爽，咽下后却又显得浓厚，冰凉入肺的同时也火烧火燎。他皱着眉回味了一会儿，转向汤姆：“这是什么？”

汤姆没回答他，反问道：“你觉得怎么样？”

“嗯……口感丰富。劲很足，但是不烈，”他试着装腔作势地评价，“猜不透度数高还是低。但是感觉很好。”

汤姆看上去对这个评价还算满意。他笑着说：“我特意为你调的。很像你，不是吗？捉摸不透，非常多面……但是没有危害。”

一时间德拉科不知道是要对汤姆又一项技能表示惊羡，还是捂住自己升温过快的脸。最终他选择别开脑袋，拖长声调叫道：“哦，汤姆——”

汤姆凑近了他的脸，揽住他的后脑将他拉近，温柔地吻了上来。

就是这个！他在心里振臂高呼，热烈地回应着。汤姆的吻技也不出意外的好，舌尖细致地描摹他的唇线，又滑进口腔搅弄他的舌头。他下意识抓住了对方的小臂，被放开时迷茫地瞪大眼睛，呼呼地喘着气。

“汤姆……”他的语言能力似乎丧失了，只能无意义地叫着他的名字。汤姆意会地摸着他的头发，在他耳边低声道：“和我回去？”

除了点头他还能做什么呢？

迷迷糊糊地被带进一间公寓，他很快意识到这不是汤姆的家，不禁感到有些失望。房间都很空，没有安置过多家具，也看不出有人常住的痕迹。说不定这是专门买来带人上床的房子，他酸溜溜地想。不过当他被压在沙发上色情地舔吻脖颈时，这些想法都被抛到了九霄云外——真的，他还有什么好要求的？

他一边勉力回应着无所不至的亲吻，一边抬起腰方便汤姆把他脱光，为自己的不矜持脸上发烧。两根裹满润滑剂的手指挤进他的后穴，里外进出了没几下就找到了他的敏感点，不断按压那处逼得他尖叫。他什么也不愿思考了，像条淫性毕露的蛇一样扭动着把自己往男人身上送，毫不保留地呻吟出声。好舒服，好想要……他不知道这些话有没有被他说出口，但没过多久，汤姆就拿出了手指，换成胯下的欲望整根没入。他的灵魂似乎都在那一瞬间和身体一起被填满了，他抽搐着到了第一次，射出的东西溅到胸口，被汤姆用手指刮下喂进他的嘴里。

“乖男孩……”汤姆低低地称赞道。德拉科身体僵了一瞬；这个语气和……和那个人太像了，勾起了他一些不好的回忆。但联系到这并不是什么少见的床上情话，他很快放松下来，投入到这场情事里面。

结束后德拉科还是不太清醒。这绝对称得上他人生中最值得记住的性爱，他完全受着主导，在另一人的要求和意愿下呻吟呜咽、跪下或者躺下，每一个部位都被强势又细致地照顾到，回想起来也找不出一点缺陷。汤姆在床边穿着衣服，他躺在被子里，无比期望对方能开口请他留宿。

他想他爱上汤姆了。

一定是被激烈的性爱搞昏了头，他脑子一热就把心里的话问了出来：“你住这里吗，汤姆？”

男人的动作顿了一下。“不是。”

早就猜到是这样。德拉科有些窘迫又有些酸涩，缩进被子里不说话。反正汤姆还没下逐客令，他借机赖一会儿应该不过分……

“——不过你也可以留下来。”

他真希望自己从猛然拉下的被子后露出的眼神不要太像得到奖励的小狗。汤姆看着他的表情没忍住笑出了声，空出一只手抚摸他的脑袋。他在温暖的手掌下闭上眼睛，发出满足的哼叫，用柔软的发顶去蹭汤姆的手心。

“你还是一样像个宠坏了的男孩。”汤姆温和地说。德拉科又是一阵僵硬。那个人说过一模一样的话，用一模一样的语气……他摸着他的发顶，细长冰冷的手指摩挲他的颈侧，他讨好地刻意撒娇，向那个可怖的男人献媚……

「——你真是个宠坏了的男孩，不是吗？」

「啊！主人，求你——」

身下的床铺仿佛突然失去了温度，变得冰冷彻骨。他颤抖地看向汤姆的眼睛——那双深沉的暗褐色眼睛——

它们是红色的。猩红色的两点，像是魔杖顶端发出的红光，只是注视就足以让人疼痛。

“你到底是谁，汤姆？”他的声音像是从炽热的沙子里捞出来般嘶哑干涩，大脑的一个部分已经在告诉他正确答案。可是……可是这怎么可能？战争结束了，预言成真了，这是个充满希望的新世界。他的眼神无意识地流露着恳求，他希望汤姆告诉他他在胡思乱想，他就是汤姆·瑞德，不是别人。只要他说他就会信的，他爱的是他，不是——

汤姆凑近他的耳朵，嘴唇贴着耳廓勾起一个微笑。

“You-Know-Who.”


End file.
